A Little Gift
by avidDreamwriter
Summary: In which Poland and Lithuania find out they're going to be parents. But can they really do it? LietPol, rated M


Toris and Feliks have been lovers for what seems like the beginning of time for them. When they first met, Feliks knew something special would bloom between the two, but he never really said it. Then came the Commonwealth, and the two were married. Toris believed it for political reasons, and Feliks wished it was out of love. It wasn't until fifty years later that they finally told each other their feelings.

The dissolving of the Commonwealth, World War One, and World War Two were torturous events for the two. They lost contact with each other, but always knew when one was upset. But there was one thing Feliks would never know about, and that was Toris's scars.

It was now twenty years after the Soviet Union fell, and Feliks and Toris were celebrating in their own way. Toris was sitting at the dining table while Feliks was cooking a delicious meal.

"It smells so good, love~" Toris said, smiling.

"It tastes good too." Feliks said. He walked into the dining room with two plates, one for him and one for Toris. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water would be nice."

"Be back in a quick." He walked back into the kitchen and came out with two glasses of water. He placed one down in front of Toris and sat beside him. "Eat up~"

And thus, the two ate in silence until Feliks finished. "Hey Liet…" he said.

"Hm?" Toris replied, absently picking at his plate.

"You remember how I wasn't really feeling good a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. Didn't you go to the doctor?" Toris asked, taking a sip of water.

"I did… A-And…" Feliks looked away, playing with his hands. "Liet… I-I'm…" he took a deep breath

'He's what?' Toris thought, eying the blonde.

"Toris… I'm pregnant… and… and it's yours…" Feliks said, still looking down in his lap.

Toris spat out his drink, nearly choking on it. He coughed and spat out water, the liquid dribbling down his chin. "W-What?" he coughed out.

Feliks whimpered softly and turned to face Toris. "I'm pregnant, love…"

Toris settled down and sighed. "O-Oh… That's…"

"I knew you'd be like this!" Feliks said. "You're mad and disgusted, aren't you!"

"What? No, no. Not in the least, Feliks." Toris said, taking the blonde's hand. "I'm really happy. In fact, excited, Feliks. What makes you think that I'd be upset?"

"I-I'm a guy!" Feliks said, shaking a bit. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

"So what?" Toris said. "It's a miracle, and I'm not one for taking miracles for granted, love." He smiled and stood up, pulling Feliks up with him into a hug. "Just think: A little baby all to ourselves! Wouldn't it be nice to have a little one running around the house?"

"Well yeah… But what about the difficulties? How are we gonna be good parents when we don't know what the hell we're doing?"

"We'll just learn as we go, Feliks." Toris said, kissing his cheek.

"But what if we screw up?"

"Then we learn from that. Stop being so negative." He said, his hands sliding down to rest on Feliks's waist. "This is a good, no, a great thing, Feliks."

Feliks nodded and rested his head on Lithuania's shoulder. "I'm really happy that you took it so well… I know I didn't."

"What did you do?"

"Nearly punched the doctor in the face, and then I ordered a re-test…"

"Feliks…. You need to control yourself a bit more."

"Yeah, but I was really shocked! I thought they mixed my test with the test of a pregnant woman." Feliks replied, pushing Toris away some.

"You're silly, Feliks." Toris said. "I'm sure they didn't mess it up."

"You weren't even there." Feliks said.

"Touché, love." Toris replied. "And now that we've had a nice dinner, how about we go up to bed and just snuggle?"

"I like the sound of that. But I get to wear what I want to, right?"

Toris's cheeks went a nice shade of red at the thought of Feliks in his modest pink lingerie. "T-That sounds good to me." He said.

Feliks giggled and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, slowpoke!" he said, stepping up onto the first step.

"Ah, coming!" Toris said, following after the blonde. The two went into their shared bedroom, Toris instantly giving Feliks a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be back. Gotta go do some bathroom stuff." He said.

"If you need help with a boner…." Feliks started, digging in his drawers.

"N-Nothing like that!" Toris said, blushing a deep crimson. "Just… y'know… bathroom stuff."

"Like brushing your teeth?"

"Yes. Like brushing my teeth." Toris replied, walking out.

"Hmm… I think I'll wear this today.." Poland said. He pulled out a pair of pink pajamas that had a nice, button-up shirt, and there were stars on the pants. He quickly changed into them and then walked to the bathroom to knock on the door. "Liet? Can I come in?"

The sink was running for a few seconds before it was turned off. "Yeah, I'm done anyway." He replied.

"Good~" Feliks smiled at Toris before going to the sink while the brunette was drying his hands. "My turn to do bathroom stuff. You go change."

"Fine, fine." Toris said, walking out, closing the door behind him. He went back to their room and pulled out his forest green pajamas. After putting them on, he pulled his hair back into a ponytail and waited for Feliks to return. His eyes started to drift closed when he felt the bed shift as Feliks crawled into the bed.

"You awake?" he said, looking at Toris.

"M'awake…" Toris replied, stretching.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Feliks said, snuggling up to him.

"I wasn't sleeping…"

"Well, you're falling asleep now, aren't you?"

"Wha'bout you?" Toris asked, his eyes once again closing.

"I'll fall asleep eventually." Poland said.

"Mmm…. Kay…" Toris said, his breathing evening out.

Poland smiled and kissed Toris's forehead. "Good night, kochanie." He said, brushing some hair out of his face. He watched Toris to make sure he really was asleep before going to sleep himself, content with the fact that they would soon be a family.


End file.
